Slippery surfaces have endangered mankind for centuries. Some surfaces, such as the surface of a step, may become especially slippery and may lead to serious injuries such as broken bones or even death. Additionally, dark and dirty surfaces can increase the likelihood of slippage. Several solutions have been attempted to solve the problems associated with a slippery surface. One such solution is to apply a non-slip material, such as adhesive backed anti-slip tape, to the surface. However, the utilization of the additional non-slip material has considerable drawbacks. The additional material has to be applied to the surface, the added coarse surface is difficult to clean, and the additional material wears down over time. Furthermore, the non-slip material may not actually cover the edge of the surface, allowing the edge of the surface to remain slippery. Applying a granular material onto a slick or slippery surface has been attempted, but the surface is harsh on bare skin and difficult to clean. Furthermore, the application of a granular material may be costly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,895 discloses an attempt to solve the problems associated with a slippery surface by forming sharp horizontal corrugations along the surface of a step. Although the sharp horizontal corrugations wrap around the step, sideways slipping still occurs along the horizontal corrugations. Some plank grated steps provide slip resistance on the horizontal surface, but fail to provide slip resistance along the corner or edge of the step. Additionally, some plank grated steps have serrated openings which are harsh on bare skin. The previous attempts by others, such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,665,987, which shows the application of a granular material, fails to provide adequate slip resistance on the surface, especially along the corner, or edge, of the surface. Additionally, the previous attempts are harsh on bare skin, difficult to clean, and may be expensive to implement. Furthermore, the previous attempts have failed to orient and locate the means of slip resistance for optimal performance.